encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 108
Plano ni Hagorn is the one hundred eighth episode of Encantadia. It aired on December 14, 2016. Summary Hagorn told Amihan that he didn't come to fight them but to congratulate Mira for being chosen as successor to Lireo, and to give her his blessing. Hagorn thinks Mira's Hathor blood would be an asset to her. Amihan tried to attack Hagorn but the Kambal-Diwa of the Fifth Gem stops her. Amihan then summoned the Air Gem but the Kambal-Diwa tells her not to attempt to attack him. As Hagorn summons the Fire Gem, he told Amihan that this is not the time for them to fight, but he is watching her every move; Amihan replied the same. Hagorn tells Amihan that she is narrow-minded, for even though they are not her only enemy, he is the only one who can defeat her. The Hathors then disappeared. In Lireo, Paopao asked Abog if he can borrow the Lupig. Abog replied that the weapon is not for kids like him. Imaw agrees, saying that the staff is a powerful weapon that cannot be touched just by anyone. Paopao asks what powers the staff has, so Imaw showed it to him by levitating the Lupig; but it also levitated him. Danaya arrives and asks what is going on. Imaw tells her what happened. Danaya reminded him that he told them not to play the Lupig. Imaw apologized and left together with Paopao. When they left, Danaya also made use of Lupig, which sent an energy bolt that bounced around the armory, alarming the soldiers. In Hathoria, Agane asked Hagorn what he would do with the diwatas. Hagorn replied that he does not wish to disturb the diwatas at the moment, since they appointed Mira as their successor. Hagorn says they might someday regret it. Hagorn plans to make LilaSari regret her treachery. Agane prepares their army to attack Ayleb. In Lireo, Aquil reports to Amihan the initiative of some diwatas to reconstruct their homes; Amihan is proud of them. But Aquil told her that they are not the reason why Amihan called him. Amihan asked about the condition of the soldiers who are spying and gathering information on Hathoria. Aquil replied that their skills are being tested while spying, fighting and reporting about Hathoria. But they do not have information on their other enemies. Asval returns to Pirena, who told him that she will not join forces with him if they don't have enough troops. Asval said that he didn't forget it and introduced his new army — the fugitives from Carcero. As Amihan, Danaya and Mira dined, Mira invited Lira to sit beside her. The other damas become hostile, since it was against the dama protocol. Mira told them that Lira is not only a Dama; but as she was about to tell them that Lira is her cousin, Lira stops her, so Mira said that Lira is her best friend. So upon Mira's request, Amihan allowed Lira to sit with them, since they accepted her even before they returned to Lireo. Aquil interrupted Amihan, telling her that their spy has arrived from Hathoria. Lira asks if there is another war, but Mira hopes that is not the case. Aquil told Amihan that the Lirean spy reports that Hagorn and his army have left, but does not seem to be aiming for Lireo.Aquil mentioned four towns around Lireo: Varyana, Ishver, Yasmiha, and Ayleb. All of these were mentioned for the first time, except Ayleb; the spellings are uncertain. Muros suggested that they are going to the new place of the bandidos, while Danaya thinks that they are hatching a new plan to surround them. Amihan thinks that their purpose is to go to LilaSari, in Ayleb. LilaSari and Hitano return to Ayleb and find it deserted. They thought something grisly had happened. Hitano noticed that there is no damage, so he concludes that they left. LilaSari asked where they have gone. Pirena told the fugitives that even though they don't know each other, they have the same desire, which is justice for themselves and their loved ones. Mayca, speaking for the fugitives, says that she will side with Pirena if she can fulfill her promise to acquire a territory where they could live in peace. Pirena says they will not be able to overcome Lireo, but they could conquer the smaller kingdom of Sapiro. Asval was happy to hear it and asked when they would attack. Pirena replied that like him, she cannot wait to attack them, so before the night ends, they will attack Sapiro. While Mayca and the women are training, Gurna asks Pirena if they are really attacking Sapiro, for she is worried about her new powers that might be a power or a curse. Pirena replied that the same thing is playing in her mind, but they cannot be defeated, so she will return to Ether to negotiate. In Sapiro, Alena asked Ybrahim if he is looking at Lireo, and if he wanted to visit Amihan. Ybrahim said that Amihan can handle herself but sensed that Sapiro is in danger. Alena assured him that in a short time she would have the Water Gem again, and that she would help protect Sapiro. In Ayleb, LilaSari was upset that their comrades have left without a word. Hitano decides to treat Deshna as his own daughter. The Hathors arrived and captured Hitano. LilaSari closed her tent to conceal Deshna. Hagorn arrives and greets LilaSari, asking her if she is happy to see him. LilaSari begged Hagorn to leave them and summoned the Water Gem. Hagorn defeats LilaSari with his two gems, telling her that she doesn't know how to use it and slaps her several times. Kaizan doubts Pirena's trustworthiness, but Asval says they should make use of Pirena's power and intelligence before they eliminate her. In Old Etheria, Pirena asked help from Ether, so that her melting ability would not be a hindrance in her conquest of Sapiro. Ether grants her a new armor that would make such power inactive when worn. Hagorn noticed that LilaSari was concerned about the tent. But before he could look, Aquil, Danaya, Amihan and Muros appeared. Hagorn told them that they are in a hurry to be killed, and that they would taste his revenge for expelling him in Lireo. After several Hathors were defeated, Hagorn sent the guardian of the Fifth Gem to fight Amihan. Pirena returns to her camp and makes a speech before their attack on Sapiro. She tells them that they are equal; the value of their lives is equal to their death; that no one must waver, and there is no room for emotions in the coming battle. She promised them that Sapiro would be in their hands. Cassiopea sensed that chaos is happening in Lireo, noticing that the ground is shaking. So she prays to Emre to protect his people, and that goodness continues to prevail over evil. Meanwhile, Danaya attacked Agane and the others who were keeping LilaSari and Hitano hostage. Amihan asked the Kambal-Diwa to join them, since he had already avoided attacking her some time ago. He replied that it won't happen again since he knows who is his lord and that is Hagorn. The episode concludes with an energy battle. Trivia *The Hathors can now use the ivictus through the power of the Fifth Gem References